The Laws Of Love
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: She is a commoner, he is the town's beloved prince, and together they are so much more. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Laws Of Love

A/N: This story was inspired by one of my absolute favourites, Violet167, and her story 'The Prince And I'. I loved your story, Violet, and I desperately wanted to do a spin-off of my own. I hope you don't mind. This story shall be dedicated to you, Violet, with the hopes that you read and enjoy it as much as I enjoy your stories.

My parents work in a bakery so it's very easy for me to write about that kind of setting and I know the kinds of pies, breads, savouries, sweets and pastries like the back of my hand which is extremely helpful. This is one of the reasons why I kept Misaki as a baker's daughter, not just because Violet did. Just thought I'd clarify :)

Just a quick note before we begin (Sorry that this is starting to sound like a rant): I'm sorry if anyone (especially Misaki) seems a bit OOC, sometimes it just happens, but here's my note to tell you that I realize that it happens a lot in my stories. Sorry if that annoys anyone. Without further ado, let's get started!

Chapter 1

 _"You may be labelled as a commoner and I as a prince, but our hearts beat the same, do they not?"_

 _It all hapened on a crisp autumn day behind the hill that overlooked the capital city. The hill separated two worlds; those who worked for a living and those who lived without working for it. However, the crossing of these two worlds wasn't as catastrophic as all had presumed it would be, just challenging. It's hard to make an eternity of separation disappear with just a pair of teenagers who are still figuring out who their true selves are. But it's not impossible._

Ayuzawa Misaki was just an ordinary girl, seeing herself as no more special than the next person. She lived on the outskirts of the capital city, beyond the towering hill that gave the distinct feeling of separation she was sure wasn't necessary. The distinction between the two sides of the hill was made blatantly obvious by both parties. Those in the capital city had no want of being associated with the likes of common folk and those beyond the hill wanted nothing to do with those who gave the false belief that those beyond the hill were anything above ordinary. Misaki had pondered one too many times if there may be someone in the capital that was worth listening to, but every time one of them strayed across the borders she was proven horribly wrong.

The sound of a bell broke through her reverie and brought her back to existence. She bounded down the stairs and into the bakery, smiling politely at the customer searching around through the cake cabinet.

"How may I help you?" Misaki asked as the figure stood to his original height and studied her curiously. His blonde hair was dishelved from the whistling wind and his emerald eyes sparkled as they met with her amber ones. For a moment everything was completely silent. The wind slowed to nothing, the birds stopped chirping and the sun dipped behind a cloud. And then it was suddenly louder and brighter than ever. Though he had clearly dressed down for the occasion, there was no mistaking him. The prince of Seika was standing in her bakery.

"I've never had anything from a bakery before," He grinned, completely at ease with the situation as he directed his attention back to the cake cabinet. "What do you recommend, miss?" Misaki blinked for a full three seconds before following his eyes to the cabinet.

"It depends on your taste really. Is there anything you prefer or dislike?" Was she meant to act as though she _knew_ he was the prince? Throwing all caution to the winds, Misaki continued to act as though he was merely a customer, which he was. He thought about it for a moment.

"I do enjoy roast vegetables." Before she knew what she was doing, Misaki giggled. He watched her for a moment with a smile before she realized and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry," She dipped her head in his direction briefly. "But I meant your prefences within the boundaries of sweets."

"Don't be sorry, it's refreshing to see a genuine smile for once." Misaki gestured to the cabinet, smiling gently to herself.

"Your preferences, sir?" He pondered it for a moment more before clicking his tongue in disgust.

"I despise anything bitter or any cake that contains fruit."

"So, something sweet and fruitless? That's a start I suppose."

"You know, miss," He smiled again. "I don't think it has to depend on your personal preferences." He leaned against the counter, watching her closely. Misaki crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Tell me then, what are we basing your selection on if not preference?"

"Pure instinct. There are two things in here that caught my eye straight away and I'm rather determined to get them."

"Oh? Do tell."

"The chocolate eclair," Misaki nodded.

"Certainly." She bagged one chocolate eclair and slid it across the counter to him. "And the second item?" He handed her the money for his eclair and, before she could pull away, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I rather think I have to get to know her first," He smirked, grabbed his brown paper bag and turned to leave. "Do have a good day, won't you?" And with that, he left, the glass door swinging shut behind him. Misaki feathered her fingers across where his lips had lain and shook her head, her cheeks bright red.

"This is absurd." But as the door continued to open throughout the day, her heart couldn't help fluttering at the thought that it might be him.

~o~

At around eleven on the friday of the following week, the bell tied to the glass door of the Ayuzawa family bakery chimed and a blonde-haired male walked in. He took his place in line behind and old woman who took her items, handed over her money, and left with a smile and a thanks. Misaki crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her upper arm.

"Do I sense a friday routine starting, your majesty?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"Perhaps. Do you dislike routines, miss Ayuzawa?"

"Not at all." He smiled and ducked his head to peer at the cake cabinet.

"Perfect." He scanned every cake before sighing. "This may sound awfully odd but must you call me 'your majesty'?" Misaki blinked.

"You're right, it does sound like an awfully odd question to ask a common baker's daughter-,"

"Oh, you're actually rather intriguing-,"

"My point being, what else am I meant to call you if not what every other person must call you?"

"Try calling me Takumi."

"You are joking, right? What kind of right do I have to call a prince by his given name?"

"A prince is still a man, miss Ayuzawa. He has a right to be his own person and I'd prefer you to know me rather than the prince. Does that make sense to you?" Misaki frowned.

"Sure..." They stood in an awkward silence for a minute and with a conflicted look upon his face, Takumi turned his eyes back to the cake cabinet. "Misaki." Misaki said without thinking. He blinked at her. "My-my name, I mean. It's like an equivalent law isn't it? If I know your name, surely you must have to know mine... Don't ask what drove me to spout such nonsense," She sighed, burying her face in her hands and leaning against the counter top. "Because I have no idea... Please feel free to ignore me at your own leisure." Takumi chuckled and tapped the glass of the cake cabinet.

"I'll take a Pain au chocolat, if it's not too much trouble, Misaki." Her heart fluttered desperately against her rib cage at the sound of her name and she fumbled for her tongs. She bagged the Pain au chocolat and set it on the counter in front of him.

"Believe me, it's the most troublesome thing in the world to see you walk in here." He raised his eyebrows teasingly and smiled, grabbing the brown paper bag in front of him.

"Then let me make it more interesting. Say I _do_ happen to come in weekly, in exchange for purchasing your baked goods, let me ask you a question each and every visit." Misaki raised her eyebrows and dusted her hands off on her apron.

"I thought the exchange for purchasing my goods was letting you eat them?" She smiled.

"Smart girl... how about in exchange for my time?" Misaki trailed around the counter and began pushing the chairs under the tables so that she had something to do.

"Is this your subtle attempt at kidnapping me? Because I'll tell you now, I'm nothing special." Takumi leaned back against the counter, the paper bag clasped in his fingers.

"Well, I beg to differ." She walked up beside him and leaned over the counter, grabbing a wet cloth. As she pulled back she smiled.

"That's sweet but I'm afraid you really don't know me. I'm not worth your time." She began wiping the tables down, avoiding his glance.

"I'm willing to get to know you."

"Takumi, really-," She stopped mid-sentence and froze.

"You can't tell me you feel nothing, Misaki."

"Look- if this is what your _instinct_ is telling you, then I'm afraid your instinct is a bit rusty."

"Is it because I'm from the other side of the hill?" He asked.

"It's got nothing to do with who you are, it's who _I_ am that's the problem. Look, if you've got what you came for, I really must be off. I have errands to run."

"Let me come with you-,"

"Look, I'll- I'll see you next week if you drop by. But for now, my shop is closed. Please go."

"I'll be here the same time next week," He sighed, running a hand through his tousled locks as he made his way to the door. "And, Misaki?" She looked up at him. "I think you could be worth all the time in the world."

 _I know it's a bit short but it felt right to stop it there for the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it because I have so many ideas for this story. As always, please R &R, it means the world to me._

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


	2. Chapter 2

The Laws Of Love

Chapter 2

 _"It seems our hearts beat twice as fast as any other of our being. I just have to let you open yours to me, in your own time, at your own leisure."_

"Where _do_ you keep disappearing to on these Friday mornings, Takumi?" Yu asked his son after breakfast as Takumi stood to excuse himself from the table.

"No where of importance to you, father," Takumi sighed, watching the doorway. His mother still hadn't come down from her chambers and he was starting to get extremely worried. "If you'll excuse me-,"

"Master Takumi, Master Yu, Lady Patricia has, my dear lord-!" A brown-haired maid bustled hurriedly through the dining room doors and leaned over herself to catch her breath.

"Did you run all the way from the west wing, Anra? What's happened to mother?" Takumi asked, trying to keep his composure. He'd noticed that something was up with his mother. What, with her little dizzy spells and her small coughs, how could he not have? Anra inhaled deeply and straightened up.

"Lady Patricia has collapsed-," But Takumi was already out of the door, sprinting all the way across the castle until he came across the staircase to the second climbed them two at a time and took a sharp left. He made his way down the hall and then turned right as the hallway branched off. He made it to the end of the hall and paused in front of his mother's bed chambers, gripping the door handle at the sight of his mother propped up against the pillows like a doll, a soft smile upon her face.

"I should've figured you'd be here first, my boy," Patricia sighed, smoothing out the bed sheets around her. "Come here, come here." She patted the space beside her and, quietly, Takumi sat.

"Are you-?" Patricia let out a weak laugh.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Takumi... it doesn't look good for your old mother... look at me, dear," She fitted two fingers under his chin and raised his head so that he had nowhere else to look. "I'll be fine for a few more months at least but I'm bedridden." Just to have something to do, Takumi looked down at his watch. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"It can wait."

"Can it really? I know that look in your eyes, Takumi... you're in love..." His eyes widened and his throat constricted.

"I- I don't think you're right, mother." He sighed. "Love doesn't happen this fast. That's impossible-," Patricia laughed.

"Look what she's doing to you already! My strong, confident boy reduced to believing that things are impossible!" She stroked his hair down lovingly. "Listen to me, won't you? You're young, Takumi, just nineteen... soon you'll be the king of Seika... but that's not what you want, is it? Hush, don't answer that," She said lightly. "What is it that you are so hesitant to tell me about her?" Takumi looked into his mother's eyes and knew in that moment that he could tell her.

"Promise you won't tell father?" Patricia raised her eyebrows but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course, dear."

"Promise you won't tell me what, Takumi?" Yu asked, coming into the bedroom.

"Nothing at all," Takumi scowled, rolling his eyes at his mother without facing Yu. Patricia sighed and kissed the crown of Takumi's head.

"Go, darling. We'll talk later." He kissed Patricia's cheek.

"Get some rest, mother." And with that he ducked from the room.

~o~

Part of her wondered whether she had been too harsh on Takumi the previous week. It was half past one and he was no where to be seen. Shaking it from her mind, Misaki served for the next one and a half hours and only when she had put the closed sign on the bakery door did she let her mind flood with the possibilities of why he hadn't showed. What was this feeling? And towards the prince no less!

"You really do pick 'em well, Misaki." She mumbled under her breath as she set her apron on a hook and let her hair down. The door to the bakery opened and Misaki poked her head around the doorway at the back of the shop, a pair of bobby pins hanging from her lips as her hands worked to tie her hair into a high ponytail. "Welcome home, Suzu." For the past two years, Misaki and her younger sister Suzuna had lived by themselves in the apartment above the Ayuzawa bakery. Ever since their mother had died and their father had run off, they'd been left to fend for themselves.

"Hey. I got ingredients from the capital today."

"How'd you manage that? Suzu, they're so expensive-!" Suzuna swung a bag from her arm and raised her eyebrows as she made her way behind the counter.

"No one ever said I _brought_ them, sis."

"Did you steal them, then?" Suzuna laughed.

"No- I baked a few cakes for the people I knew were likely to give me ingredients in return and, voila! Fresh strawberries, mint, hazelnuts, cream, flour, eggs, sugar, milk and butter. Don't look like that- not _everyone_ in the capital is bad, y'know? You've just got to find the right ones." Her mind went fleetingly to Takumi but she closed it down.

"That's great, Suzu, really. I'm going to go and wash the laundry in the stream. I'll be home later."

"Don't be too late, I need your help with the cakes." Misaki disappeared and returned with the laundry basket that was filled to the brim with clothing.

"Don't worry. I'll be home after I've washed these clothes." She edged her way around the counter, holding the laundry basket high above her so that it wouldn't hit the glass cabinet beside her. She closed the bakery door with her hip and set off for the hill. The river beside the hill was as close as any normal person got to the capital on a daily basis. When she reached the top of the hill, however, she froze, laundry basket digging into her thigh. A blonde boy was leaning up against the body of the lone oak tree that stood upon the hill, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. The river, admittedly, was on a side path at the bottom on the hill, but Misaki liked to see the capital whenever she came to wash the laundry. This time, however, she wasn't sure of what to do. Something within her began to turn and her body moved on instinct. She plopped down beside Takumi and sighed openly. "So this is where you've been, huh?" His eyes snapped open at her voice and he blinked.

"Misaki? What are you doing here?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't looking for you," She gestured towards the laundry basket. "I came to wash our clothes."

"Where?" Misaki laughed, mostly to herself. She had forgotten for a moment that Takumi was a prince, he had no need to wash his clothes, and they certainly weren't washed in the river. She pointed down the hillside to the gleaming river.

"In there," She stood and, without thinking, pulled him by the hand to his feet and led him down the hill. "Want to try being a commoner for a bit?" She asked. He looked down at their joined hands and grinned until she realized and retracted her hand as quickly as she could. "Yes or no?" She asked hurriedly.

"Sure. I never even knew you could wash clothes in a river."

"Of course you can. It's water, isn't it? Come on then," She handed him a white blouse and took one for herself, dipping it into the water. "Follow my lead." She smiled across at him and showed him how to correctly wash each article of clothing. "Now turn away, for the dignity of all women, I'll wash _these_ myself." Politely hiding his grin, Takumi covered his eyes and turned away whilst Misaki washed her and Suzuna's underwear. "So, why were you on the hill?" She asked. Asking him whilst she was turned away was a hundred times easier. Takumi sighed.

"Are you genuinely interested? Because if you are, I might be able to tell you." Misaki turned her head.

"What kind of question is that? Of _course_ I'm interested, otherwise why would I worry- I mean, why would I ask!?" Takumi smiled to himself as she turned back and busied herself.

"So you were worried about me?" She didn't answer. He laughed. "You don't have to answer, but I'm taking your silence as a yes, I'll have you know."

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" She snapped.

"Perhaps if I do, you'll understand that this is how comfortable I feel around you." Misaki sighed, put the last item of clothing back in the basket, and turned on her knees to face him. She swept her skirts underneath her and sat down beside him.

"What are you on about?"

"My mother fell ill this morning. She probably only has a few months at the most to live..." He fell short and stared at his hands where they lay in his lap. Fighting every sign that screamed no inside of her head, Misaki reached out and laid one of her smaller, white hands upon his, gently rubbing her thumb in circular motions on the top of his hand.

"I'm sorry... I know how that feels..."

"Do you really?" He asked, sounding terribly tired and drained.

"Yeah... My mother died two years ago and my father left my sister and I to look after ourselves...I really do get what you're going through." He looked up at her and watched her amber eyes as they blazed strong and confidently.

"How are you so calm about all of that?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"Because I had no choice in the matter." She answered simply. "Look... I'm sorry I snapped at you last week, it's just... getting close to anyone after my father left has been really hard. And not to mention that you're the prince... Don't you find it weird that I'm a commoner?"

"I had no say in the separation between the capital and your people... I shouldn't even have to classify them as 'your people', because they're just the same as those in the capital. We're all human. It's the people on my side that have messed everything up between us all." Misaki laughed, thinking of the people on her side of the hill.

"We're pretty stubborn. Ask anyone in the village and everyone but my sister would tell you that they're going to die before the people in the capital learn to stop being selfish."

"And what about you, Misaki? What do you think about the capital? About me?" She chuckled lightly and looked down at their joined hands.

"You're not all that bad, I'll give you that." She murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

"I'd like to get to know you, Misaki. As myself, not as the prince. Would you be willing to let me?" He looked up at her with a smile and she paused, watching him back. Misaki let out a breath and smiled back.

"Let's give it a go."


	3. Chapter 3

The Laws Of Love

Chapter 3

 _"Let me see you for who you believe you are, not who your people dictate you are. And I'll do the same."_

"You need a hobby, Takumi." A raven-haired girl tapped the head of a blonde boy sat at one of the bakery tables with a pencil. It had been two weeks since their heart-to-heart on the top of the hill and they had grown closer as friends from that point forward. So close, in fact, that the titles of prince and commoner no longer suited them. Together they were just Misaki and Takumi, two humans and nothing more. Takumi chuckled as she sat across from him and began writing down her order of ingredients to give to the local dairy farmer.

"This'll do just fine, thanks." He swept the paper out from underneath her hand when she paused to think, pressing the pencil to her lips. "You know," He murmured, scanning through the ingredients. "I could easily get you some of these from the palace." Misaki pulled the paper back from his grasp and scrawled down _ten litres of milk_ before looking up at him.

"We've been through this, Takumi. Suzu and I get along just fine marketing with the other villagers." He frowned and she set her hand atop his. "Honestly," She squeezed his hand gently. "We're fine."

"If you say so," He looked up at the clock. "I should probably be off. Walk me to the hill?"

"Don't I always?" They left the shop and started towards the hill, swinging their hands between themselves. "You know, this is really nice." Misaki murmured softly as they reached the bottom of the hill. "I'll see you friday then?"

"Of course-,"

"So this is what you've been doing, Takumi, whilst Patricia lies in bed? How despicable. Socializing with a _commoner_!" Both heads turned to look up at the figure standing on top of the hill. Takumi gripped Misaki's hand tighter, turned around and dragged her back to the bakery.

"Takumi?" Misaki asked worriedly as he opened the glass door and pulled her through. "Takumi, just stop and talk to me!" He stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Let me stay here tonight."

"Wha-? We don't have any spare beds- no, that's not the point! Who was that man?" He let go of her hand and slumped into a seat.

"My father." He answered glumly.

"And you're just going to run away from your family?" She kneeled down in front of him and tilted his chin so that he looked at her. "Trust me, you're not that person, Takumi. You don't run from your problems."

"But the prince does." Misaki glanced down at her lap.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the prince and you are the same person? There's two sides to every story, y'know? Look, I may know this side of you, but the prince is buried in this side of you too." He watched her quietly. "His facade wasn't born from nothing, Takumi. And you know it. Look, go and face your father, and if everything goes horribly... you can cut all ties with me-,"

"No way in hell am I letting you go." He said sternly. "Look, if facing my father is what you want me to do, then I'll do it... but, Misaki, promise me that you'll be here waiting for me if it goes badly." Misaki laughed softly and feathered her thumb across his cheek.

"Where else am I meant to go, you idiot?" It fell very silent within the shop and slowly Takumi began to lean forward, and Misaki did the same until-

"Sis? Can you come and sew my top? It got caught in the door frame again." Suzuna's voice echoed down the stairs and Misaki pulled away very suddenly, her cheeks bright red.

"Go. I'll wait for you here," Misaki whispered. "Coming, Suzu!" She shouted towards the stairs in reply. She led him to the door and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Thank you, Misaki." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before disappearing out of the shop, the glass door swinging shut behind him. She watched him until he vanished from sight over the hill, breathed for a moment, and then went upstairs to help Suzuna sew her shirt.

~o~

When Takumi reached the palace, it was to an empty courtyard. He found his way to the second floor and climbed the stairs, making his way to his mother's bed chambers, stopping short just before her open door.

"Patricia, he was hanging around with a commoner-!"

"I know." Was Patricia's simply reply.

"What, so I suppose he's told you then, has he?"

"Not that she was a commoner, no. But, you see, dear, a mother knows her son. Takumi's a good boy, Yu, but he's not ready to be a king."

"Well he doesn't have a choice! It's in his blood, Patricia. He should just be glad he wasn't born a commoner-,"

"Don't be so sure of that, father. They are ten times the honorable man you think you are. Now, if you'd be so kind, I wish to speak to mother by herself." Yu leapt to his feet.

"Don't you be so ungrateful to your father, and don't you dare compare those scum-!"

"Those _scum_!? You don't even know these people and yet you discriminate against them all the same! I would've much prefered to be born a commoner than your son!"

"Then you're no son of mine-!

"Stop it, both of you!" Patricia yelled, coughing into her sleeve. "Yu, don't you dare retaliate. Just go and cool yourself off. Takumi, come and sit with me." Yu stormed out of the room and Takumi glanced at his mother, ashamed.

"I shouldn't have said that..."

"He was asking for it... but, no, you shouldn't have." He took a seat on the bed beside his mother and watched her.

"I was thinking... would you be okay if I stayed with her for a few days? Just to give father some space." Patricia grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it.

"Of course I'll be okay you silly lovestruck boy."

"You won't despise me if I leave you here with him?"

"Don't be absurd, I could never despise you, Takumi. As for Yu, well, I married him for a reason, didn't I?"

"But I feel bad... like I'm leaving you here for my own selfish reasons."

"Love is the most selfish thing of all, Takumi. To think that you're not with her every second of every day shows me that I am loved by you as much as she is."

"Misaki. Her name is Misaki."

"What a pretty name. Would this Misaki of yours be brave enough to venture into our palace so that I can put a face to a name?" Takumi laughed, staring at his hands.

"She'd be brave enough to storm in here and knock some sense into father, that girl. In fact, the only reason I'm here is because she knocked some sense into _me_." Patricia laughed a joyous laugh.

"Do bring her along sometime soon, won't you?"

"I'll try. So you're sure-?"

"Takumi, I'm _sure_. Go, my boy, go." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, mother."

"I love you too, dear."

~o~

Misaki was bringing in the last table when he arrived, shoulder bag slung over his body. She looked up at his arrival.

"I take it it didn't go too well then?"

"Besides from my father disowning me? No, it went perfectly fine." She sighed and took his bag from him.

"Don't be sour towards me. Whatever you said probably hurt him just as much."

"How do you know I said anything at all?"

"He wouldn't disown you for standing silent, now would he?" He grumbled something under his breath as she led him upstairs. "We don't exactly have a spare bed and I didn't feel right kicking Suzuna out of her room for a few nights... do you have any problem sharing with me? I can sleep with just one blanket so the sheets are yours if you want them."

"Isn't that too intimate for you?"

"Absolutely... but I'm willing to do it for you... just- stay in here while I go get Suzuna." She opened the door to a small, plain room with a double bed, a set of drawers and a desk, and left to one of the two doors left in the hall. He sat down on the bed as Misaki began to talk. "Suzu? Come'ere. It's common courtesy to introduce you to our guest." A moment later she appeared in the doorway and a younger looking Misaki with pigtails came into view. "Suzu, this is Takumi. Takumi, this is my little sister, Suzuna." Suzuna blinked at him.

"You're the prince." She said bluntly.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you too." He replied, still grumpy with his father.

"Play nice, Takumi." Misaki reprimanded lightly and Suzuna peered between the two of them.

"Of all people, the prince had to go for my sister." She shook her head and trailed back to her room.

"Suzu!" Misaki gasped, flustered.

"She's an intersting character." Takumi murmured, playing with the white duvet. Misaki closed her door and sighed, sitting down beside him. She poked at his cheek.

"Stop being so mopy."

"I'm not mopy, I'm just frustrated."

"With your father?"

"With myself."

"Why?"

"Because I made a fool of myself in front of my mother and I wasn't strong enough to talk calmly with my father. I didn't even give him a chance, I just fired from the get go."

"That's called regret, not frustration. Like I said from day one, I'm not worth it, y'know. Go back to your family, Takumi." He caught her hand and held it against his heart.

"Do you feel that?" She nodded slowly, her eyes wide. "Exactly. It's beating because you're worth everything, Misaki. Why can't you see that?" She laughed lightly.

"I haven't been looking." He brought their joined hands up to cup her cheek and rested his head against hers.

"You don't need to look far. Your reflected in my eyes, y'know? In more ways than just the literal meaning."

"Takumi..." He leaned closer.

"You can stop me if you want to. I'll give you three seconds. One," Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. "Two," He inched closer so that his lips were right above hers. "One." And he kissed her, slowly and luxuriously. And she kissed him back.

 _Sorry that it took a few days to get this and chapter 2 up. I've been on holiday for the past two days and I had no internet so, clearly, I couldn't upload anything. But I'm back now so expect more and get excited! And, as always, please R &R, it means the world to me!_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


	4. Chapter 4

The Laws Of Love

Chapter 4

 _"Make no mistake in the fact that I'd leave it all for you, and some."_

 _"Takumi..." He leaned closer._

 _"You can stop me if you want to. I'll give you three seconds. One," Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. "Two," He inched closer so that his lips were right above hers. "One." And he kissed her, slowly and luxuriously. And she kissed him back._

Misaki pulled back, face flushed and eyes wide.

"You didn't stop me." Takumi murmured, looking her dead in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she sat there awkwardly twiddling her thumbs, her head bowed. "You're thinking that this was a mistake, aren't you?" Her head snapped up suddenly and she opened her mouth again, her eyes scared.

"I... I don't know... I don't _want_ it to be a mistake... but what if it is, Takumi? What if I should've never gotten close to you in the first place? What if-!?" He kissed her lightly, a gentle brush of the lips, to silence her.

" _I_ don't think it was a mistake, Misaki, and I'd gladly do it all again. But if you want me to leave, I will." She was silent for a long time. "Do you want me to leave, Misaki?" He asked her quietly. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back furiously, shaking her head as she went.

"I just don't want you to leave me like my dad did." She managed to choke out. She wouldn't cry, she was stronger than that. He tucked a piece of her hair back behind her ear and made her eyes meet his.

"I'm not going to. I promise... And, Misaki? It's okay to cry, y'know. Even if you feel like it's out of character for you to cry, it's human nature. I'm not going to judge you for it." She shook her head and then buried her face in his shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't cry. I'm not allowed to...," She went silent for a moment. "Is it okay if I just stay like this for a while?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his nose in her hair.

"Hmm. Take as much time as you need." She let out a breath and began to revel in his warmth, comforting embrace and his scent. _So this is what love feels like?_ Misaki thought to herself, _But I know that I'm still waiting for it to all come tumbling down. When that time comes, I'll be prepared. But for now, I'll just keep him close._

"Is everything going to change between us now?" Misaki murmured after a few minutes of silence. He let out a chuckle and closed his eyes, his nose still buried in her hair.

"Are you going to change your entire being just to make a change in our relationship? Because I think it's perfect just the way it is." He inhaled deeply. "But you do realize that there are going to be many obstacles that will try and separate us?" She nodded, finding no will to pull back and look at him.

"I've already prepared myself for that."

"You're strong enough to get through it without preparation anyway, I hope you know that. And, look, I'm going to be here the entire time, on your side above all, okay?" She nodded again and pulled back, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, her thumb running along his cheekbone.

"We're in this together now." And with such fondness in her eyes, Misaki leaned forward and gently placed her lips over his.

~o~

"Where are you going?" Takumi asked as Misaki appeared at the bottom of the staircase, laundry basket in hand.

"I'm doing the laundry."

"Oh yeah, it's friday, isn't it? I forgot, you like your routines." He said, coming down the stairs. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all," She smiled, heading towards the door. "Oh, can you grab that apron on the bench there on your way out?" He grabbed the flowery apron and followed her out of the shop where she stood holding the door open for him. He placed the apron in the basket and took her hand as they walked. She blinked at him but said nothing.

"Is there something wrong?" She turned her head away from him and smiled gently to herself, shaking her head.

"Not at all." The back path to the hill, as it always was, was empty, which made up for why no one had seen her and Takumi together because that was the only path they had walked together, and no one ever used it since the new gravel path had been cut out of the earth to be more convenient for those in the middle of the village. They reached the river and Misaki kneeled down in front of it, dunking a white blouse into the crystal water. "Are you helping me, or are you relaxing?" She asked, rolling her eyes as Takumi laid back at the base of the hill and basked in the sun.

"I said I'd tag along..." He trailed off and grinned, though his eyes were closed. Misaki hummed to herself and continued washing her and Suzuna's clothes. She couldn't help thinking that it was so nice and peaceful being together just like this... and then the image of Takumi's father standing on top of the hill filled her mind and all she could see was his face shrouded with rage... "Misaki? Are you okay?" She realized then that she had frozen in the process of taking a long skirt out of the basket and was staring into space. She looked across at Takumi, bit the inside of her cheek, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine... guess I just spaced out for a little bit-,"

"I can tell when you're lying, Misaki, believe it or not." He had caught her off guard with that statement, her eyes briefly going wide before she ducked her head and returned to washing the skirt. Takumi chuckled, sighed, and draped his arm over his face, blocking the sun from his eyes. "You know what's funny? My mother is practically on her death bed and yet all she wants to do is meet you."

"Me?" Misaki asked, continuing to soak her skirt. "Why would she want to meet me?"

"She's nothing like my father if that's what you're thinking. She wants what's best for me, not what's best for the kingdom...," He took a breath. "My father, however, got caught up in the fact that he's the king and we pretty much lost him to greed. The father I know used to lift me up high and tell me that true love was all I could ever wish for... But now, the man that everyone thinks is that same father tells me that love is fake, that I'd be much better off marrying into the neighbouring palace instead of aimlessly wandering around spouseless for the entirety of my life."

"Takumi, why are you telling me this?" Misaki asked, putting the last article of clothing into the basket and turning to face him.

"I want to try that equivalent law theory that you were talking about on one of our first meetings." She raised her eyebrows. "You told me that your father had run off and that your mother had died, so I decided it was time to tell you about the kind of people my parents are."

"But I didn't give you nearly that amount of information!" She protested.

"If you don't find it fair, you can share, if it pleases you." Misaki paused and watched him. For a moment or two their eyes met and they said nothing, and then Misaki grabbed the heaving laundry basket and came to sit by him, her knee bumping against his as she laid back.

"My mother was a really hard working woman," She began quietly. "She did all the housework, made all the lunches, served in the bakery, helped the villagers with whatever they needed and, on top of that, she loved all of us unconditionally. My father wasn't always a bad guy, you know? He was really loving and funny and kind... He would help mum out whenever he could and he would bake all the food for the bakery." She rested her head against his shoulder unconciously. "But when my mother passed away, he lost his temper... He punched the wall repeatedly above their bed each night and screamed. But whenever he was around us, he tried to be positive. He still loves us, that I'm sure of, but his anger and grief got the best of him. One morning, about a week after my mother's death, I found this lying on my pillow when I woke." She popped open the golden locket that hung around her neck and pulled out a small scrap of folded paper. Misaki handed the paper to Takumi and he opened it gently. His eyes scanned the piece of paper and he turned to watch Misaki. _I still love you_. "Suzuna got one too..." She trailed off. "But I was the only one who got a necklace." She twirled the locket around and slid the piece of paper back into its place. "It was meant to be my mother's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary present..."

"Come back to the palace with me," He murmured.

"What?"

"I want you to meet my mother... If she dies before knowing that I'm happy then I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. Please come, Misaki. I know it's sudden, but I don't know how much time she has left-,"

"Okay, okay, I'll come. Just- let's go back first and then we can figure out what we're doing from there." He nodded and pushed up off the base of the hill, extending his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up a bit too fast, causing her to stumble into his chest. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Maybe we should both take a deep breath and calm ourselves down." He suggested, letting her hand go and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Agreed." He watched her for a moment before slowly leaning forwards. Misaki pressed up on the balls of her feet and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him with more force than he had expected.

"I'm glad you're here, Misaki."

~o~

Misaki took her time in folding the washing that afternoon, staring into space every so often. They'd agreed to go at eight to visit Takumi's mother, as his father would be in court deciding what to do with his current prisoner at the time. She had told Suzuna that she'd be back before morning arose and, as Suzuna was Suzuna, she had simply nodded and trailed into her bedroom. There was no need to make any sweets since the shop was closed on weekends, so Suzuna had all this time to herself. Misaki was worried to meet his mother. Though she knew him well enough to love him, it was another matter all together to let another being know that she felt that way; his mother especially. Personally, she would've liked a few more months to spend getting to know him better... but she didn't have that time... Once she took this step, there was no going back. Not to save herself from hurt, or Takumi.

"Misaki, you're refolding what you've already folded." A large hand set upon her own caused her to startle out of her reverie and she looked up to find Takumi watching her, frowning. She looked down at the washing pile and found that, indeed, she had been refolding those articles of clothing of which she had already folded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." He sat himself upon the table in the laundry room and watched her load the clothes into neat piles before setting them back in the basket. She glanced out at the darkening sky and checked her watch. "We should probably go."

"And you're sure you still want to go?" She looked at him, took in everything she had fallen in love with, and nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm sure. Do you want me to change into something more... I don't know, _proper_?" Takumi laughed and ruffled her hair gently as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." She leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Promise me you won't lose you temper if you happen to see my father?" Misaki's eyes snapped open. She'd been calming herself to stop exactly that.

"How did you...?" He smiled gently at her and ran his fingers through her long black hair.

"Intuiton." He replied simply as he slid off the table. "Just... try to take it down a notch if you do snap. He is the king after all. He would have your head on a silver platter." Misaki laughed at the thought.

"Let him try."

~o~

The road up to the castle was surprisingly straight. Through the centre of the capital, a cobblestone path lead directly to the palace gates, the other streets simply branching off of that. The palace was grand and stuningly white against the black of the night and Misaki suddenly felt sort of intimidated by it. Compared to her bakery...well, it was an understatement to say that there was a bit of difference. Change wasn't necessarily something that Misaki liked, or handled well for that matter. In her white blouse, brown ankle-length skirt and boots, Misaki started to feel the stares of those late-night goers burning into her back and every inch of her existance. Takumi squeezed her hand as it lay clasped in his.

"Nervous?" He teased. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Not in the slightest." She replied as they reached the palace gates. Two soldiers stood on night duty and blinked in awe at the strange girl who was not only observing them coldly but was holding the prince's hand, nonetheless. However, they valued their jobs and, quite frankly, their lives too much to comment. The gates swung open and they were admitted in. Takumi leaned closer to her, his lips at her ear.

"It was your death glare, I bet." Misaki scowled.

"I don't like to be stared at."

"I suppose my prying eyes are an exception in your books then, since you've never looked as though you were going to murder me in cold blood whenever I stared at you too long?" She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Did you even have to ask?" Misaki murmured as they reached the palace doors. They were double doors, made of smooth white marble with gold door knockers. Takumi, however, did not need to knock or gain any form consent to enter his own home. He led her quickly down the hall and up the left half of a great marble staricase. He then proceeded down the hallway and turned up at the end of it, leading her to the door at the end. He knocked three times and waited.

"Yu?" Patricia's voice asked. "No," She corrected herself, laughing gently. "Yu doesn't concern himself with trivial matters such as knocking. Which leaves my precious boy... Come in." Takumi smiled down at Misaki who was looking dead straight at the door and nowhere else. He bent down to kiss her cheek.

"You'll be fine." He whispered. He stepped in front of her and opened the door. "Hello, Mother." Patricia smiled and motioned for her son to step aside. He did so, leaving Misaki standing in the open doorway, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she closed it immediately.

"Come closer dear," Patricia murmured, signalling with her hand for Misaki to move into the room. She did so without complaint and Takumi shut the door behind them. "Hmm." Patricia smiled to herself and Takumi chuckled.

"What is it that amuses you, Mother?" He came to sat at the end of her bed and smiled at Misaki. "She's very pretty, is she not?" Misaki felt her cheeks tint pink. She hated being the centre of attention, especially when he seemed so smug about it.

"Oh, for that I have no doubt, but have you not realized what amuses me, Takumi?" Takumi frowned and turned to his mother. Misaki didn't know what to do so she remained standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean?" Patricia turned to Misaki.

"Come and sit." Misaki did so gratefully, feeling the awkward feeling wash away. "You're Minako's daughter, aren't you?" Misaki's eyes widened.

"How... How did you know that?" She stammered. She was fairly certain that she'd never told Takumi her mother's name before, so how should the queen know? Patricia smiled, looking down at her bedsheets.

"Hmm," She murmured, a thoughtful look crossing over her features. "I thought so."

"What does my mother have to do with any of this?" Misaki asked. Patricia looked up at her.

"In the grand scheme of things, dear, everyone comes to play a part." Misaki didn't understand. "I take it from the look of confusion on both your faces that you simply do not remember meeting each other before all of this." Misaki blinked and so did Takumi.

"What are you on about, Mother?" Takumi asked. He was becoming more increasingly confused by the minute.

"It happened a long time ago, when you two were only three and four. You met each other in an open meadow on the outskirts of the capital. Minako was taking a shortcut to reach the back half of the capital to bargain with the tradesmen at the same time that Takumi and I were playing around in the meadow. Takumi loved that meadow as a child, you see, and back then I was well enough to wear him out entirely." Subconciously, Takumi had taken Misaki's hand and Patricia was very much aware of it. "Minako had stopped to get you a drink from the river, Misaki, and as you waited, Takumi became rather intrigued with you from afar. He had told me plenty a times that he wanted to get to know the people that he had been taught to call 'the common folk'." Patricia rearranged her bedsheets and continued.

"And so he did just that. I remember it clear as day; he came up next to you and told you how absurd it was to drink water from a river. You punched him in the face in reply and your mother got so very angry. I made to interfere, as did Minako, when Takumi took your hand, smiled, and told you that you were going to be different from the stories he'd heard. After all, you were the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, to quote him. You fell quite silent after that and turned to you mother," Patricia laughed. "And you said the funniest thing I think I've ever heard a three year-old say. You told your mother that, in order to teach the rich snob a lesson, she would have to leave you to deal with him yourself. Minako looked very confused, and it was at that time that she asked you if you were sure. You nodded far too eagerly to stay with someone you seemed to hate. Minako and I talked it through and I told her that I wouldn't mind looking after you. And by the end of that day, if I remember correctly, Takumi had handed you a purple flower and asked you to marry him one day. It was very sweet, you know." Patricia stared between the two who had remained entirely silent throughout. "I'll let that information sink in for a bit, shall I? I think I might have said too much." She picked up the teacup on her bedside table and sipped its contents, watching as the two processed everything she had just said. "Might I remind you, should you not think me rude for cutting your time short, that Yu will be coming out of court soon."

"Too late for that, Patricia," All three heads turned to the figure in the doorway. Yu stood there, his face angrier than Takumi had ever seen it. "Sorry to break up your little chat, but no one lets vermin into my castle."

 _A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, you guys! I've had massive writer's block and I've had to start this from scratch about three times, so hopefully it was enjoyable. As always, please R &R, it means the world to me._

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


	5. Chapter 5

The Laws Of Love

Chapter 5

 _"In the face of attack, I hope you'll forgive me, my love."_

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, sir, but the only vermin I see is you." Misaki bit.

"Hold your tongue, Misaki." Takumi warned quietly. Yu glared at her.

"Persistent brat." He spat. "I thought you would've learned after your situation fifteen years ago. But I guess a commoner never learns to obey, do they?" Patricia cleared her throat, sending a warning glance at her husband. "Don't you interfere, Patricia, you know plenty well what you're doing is wrong."

"The fact that they found each other again is telling me that maybe _you_ were wrong, dear." Patricia replied calmly, playing with the edge of her bed sheets. Yu balled his hands into fists.

" _Patricia_." He warned lowly. Patricia said no more on the matter and sighed. Yu turned to Misaki and Takumi whose fingers were still clasped together. "Come with me, vermin," He demanded, pulling Misaki up by her wrist. Takumi made to object but his father glared at him. "Stay put, boy, and maybe I won't do too much damage." Misaki pulled her arm roughly out of Yu's grasp and turned to Takumi, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She whispered, kissing him gently. " _I love you_." She murmured under her breath so that only he could hear her. His eyes widened as he watched her pull back and follow his father out of the room. The door closed behind them sharply and Misaki winced before regaining her composure, morphing her features into that of disinterest. "What do you want?" She asked coolly.

"Firstly, you can learn to hold your tongue. I didn't ask you to talk." Yu snapped, leading her back down the marble staircase. He led her out into the main hall and crossed to a door on the left. A suitable king would have left the door open, however Yu let it start to close before snapping at her to hurry up. Misaki followed and looked around the room. They were in a large study with walls decked out in bookshelves and a mahogany desk placed near the back of the room. _This must be his study_ , Misaki thought to herself. He did not invite her to sit, however, so she remained standing near the closed door. "You need to leave." Yu said sharply.

"Well, if you brought me down here just to repeat what has already been made clear, then I really don't see the point in my being in your study in the first place." Yu ignored this.

"I take it Patricia told you that you and Takumi have met before?" Misaki nodded briefly. "But she edited out what she thought you ought not to remember, I'll bet."

"What are you talking about?"

"My _son_ has a fiancee, you see." He said the word 'son' with such disgust that Misaki balled her fists once more. "He was never allowed to run around with you in the first place. I banished you from this kingdom long ago to make sure that things would run smoothly, Misaki, and you can surely be beheaded for returning."

"You're telling me that you banned me fifteen years ago because you were scared a three year-old was going to ruin you picture perfect plan of marrying your son off? _You're pathetic_."

"Maybe so, but things always go _my_ way in my castle, you see? I wasn't joking about beheading you. I can do it in a snap of my fingers if you don't leave now."

"And what do _you_ get out of this?" Misaki demanded.

"Enjoyment." Yu answered simply, giving her a cold smile.

"You are sick." Misaki bit. "Forget about me for a moment, what about your son? This is the life he's chosen, why can't you just accept that!?" Yu twirled a pen around in his fingers.

"Because it doesn't suit me. You see, you commoners are worth nothing if you marry one of us. A neighbouring princes, however... well, she doubles in profit when marrying another royal blood."

"So you're basically trying to profit off of your son's arranged marriage? How selfish can you get?"

"You're starting to get the concept." Yu murmured. "Now, get out if you know what's good for you."

"And if I value my life, right? Don't make me laugh." She stood her ground. "I'm not going anywhere." Yu hissed.

"My patience is running thin,girl." He snapped the pen in two. "Don't test me."

"I don't have anything to lose." Yu laughed coldly.

"Don't act all high and mighty. You have plenty to lose." He stated. "You forget that I too knew you once. Your sister, for instance, would detest her older sister if her life were to be taken for something so selfish as another's deluded love." Misaki froze and faltered for a mere moment.

"You wouldn't dare-,"

"Oh, but I would." He cut her off, his eyes like ice. "Go and say your goodbyes, girl. I'm going to quite enjoy seeing the look of betrayal upon his face."

"I could always tell him, you know."

"Tell him and you're dead. Do you understand?" There was no point in arguing with the king; she would devise a plan in her own time and stay silent for now. Acting as though she had lost, Misaki hung her head and nodded.

"I understand."

"Good girl. Now, come on, back upstairs with you." Yu led her back upstairs to Patricia's room where she and Takumi still sat, talking on her bed. They turned their heads at Yu and Misaki's entrance and the words caught in Misaki's throat. He was going to have to forgive her... he would understand that she wasn't really giving up... wouldn't he? Yu pushed his way past her and came to sit by Patricia at the head of the bed. "You had something to say, I believe?" He asked, as Takumi walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Misaki?"

"I'm leaving." She said quietly. Takumi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He made to turn on Yu when Misaki caught his sleeve and shook her head. "I- I decided it... I'm going home, _Usui_." She felt his arm tighten on her shoulder as he frowned.

"You're kidding me, right? After everything we've been through, you're prepared to just, what, walk away?" He was getting angry, a trait he had clearly adopted from his father. Misaki looked up, her eyes tear glazed and glassy.

"I- I'm sorry." She pressed her lips to his one last time and turned away. "Goodbye..." She hurried out of the castle and heard Yu shout "Don't go after her, boy, she's made her decision." The tears of frustration dripped from her eyes. Didn't he know she didn't mean it? That she could never leave him, she'd just gotten him in the first place! She pushed open the castle doors and froze on the small staircase, thinking of something Takumi had told her before coming here. _"If something goes wrong, if for some reason you're forced to do something you don't want to do, there's a garden through the hedges that run along the left hand side of the palace. No one uses it anymore. If something happens, go there."_ Misaki gripped her skirts and took a breath. She would wait there. She located the white wooden gate that Takumi had spoken of in the the corner of the left hedge and pushed it open. It opened up to a large square space adorned with a lake, a seating area and a white pavilion that glowed lightly with twinkling white fairy lights. It was incredibly serene and tranquil and Misaki felt very out of place within such elegance. She moved towards the pavilion and touch her hand to one of the pillars that was becoming devoured in vines and purple pansies. She knelt down and picked one of the pansies, twirling it between her fingers. _'And by the end of that day, if I remember correctly, Takumi had handed you a purple flower and asked you to marry him one day.'_

"I'd forgotten... mother loved purple pansies..." She murmured to herself, sitting on the top step leading into the pavilion. She studied the wilting flower and tried so hard to remember the day in the meadow. Her mind remained stubbornly blank. Misaki looked up towards the entrance to the garden. How long was she willing to wait here for? She'd promised Suzuna she'd be home before morning... Maybe this was a bad idea... How much was she willing to sacrifice for this? "I'm being selfish," She laughed, a tear dropping onto the pansy and sliding down the petals. "So entirely selfish."

"Then I'll be selfish with you, shall I?" Her head snapped up. She hadn't heard the gate open and yet there he stood, his eyes dimmed with worry.

"Taku...mi?" He crossed the garden quietly and sat beside her, taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair. "But I had to accuse you in order for it to look genuine." Misaki nodded, her face buried in his shoulder, but she didn't reply. "You said something earlier, before you left with my father, and it made me come after you," He tilted her head up so that she had no choice but to look him dead in the eyes. Those enticing pools of emerald... "Let me do that equivalent law theory of yours and say it back." Misaki's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say it, you know?" He shook his head.

"I'm not saving it for desperate times to catch you off guard like you did," He laughed. "I'm not _that_ sneaky." He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. A rosy hue danced across her cheeks as he peered over her head, his eyes not meeting hers as she spotted a very subtle blush upon his cheeks.

"As... As hard as it may be... I think we need to be apart for a while..." Misaki murmured. "To give the illusion that we're following orders." He finally looked at her and ran his thumb along her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'll write to you every day until we figure out how to fix this." She nodded and he took her lips in his, kissing her sweetly and slowly as he hand tangled into his hair. She tilted her head to the side a little and he kissed lingeringly down her jaw and he neck, burying his face in her shoulder. "I don't _want_ to leave you. Remember that, okay?"

"Hmm," She murmured. "I know. I don't either, not particularly. But sometimes the right choice doesn't feel right until it's over." Takumi chuckled.

"You sound like a wise old lady... How are you so comfortable with this?" Misaki smiled sadly.

"Because I see no other choice."

~o~

Takumi led her to another exit through the opposite hedge in the garden on a path that spilled out into an overgrown meadow.

"This will lead you to the right side of the hill by the river, where you wash your clothes. If you follow it straight through the next three meadows, you'll be there in about ten minutes." He hugged her close.

"This isn't goodbye forever, you know?" He laughed.

"I don't think I've ever been this attached to anyone in my life, if I'm being honest... I'm going to miss you." Misaki smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too. Naturally, because now I'll only have one person to annoy me for a while." He tickled her sides and she squirmed. "You get my point!" She laughed as he leaned down to kiss her and she put a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Save it for the next time you see me." He pouted his lips out slightly.

"I don't want to." And he threaded his hand into her hair, one arm around her waist, and kissed her until she was out of breath, her cheeks blazing scarlet.

"You'll never learn to do as you're told, will you?" She mocked, ruffling up his blonde locks and staring at the moon rising high above them in the indigo sky. "But I really do have to go. I'll write to you tomorrow."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" He said awkwardly and she burst out laughing. "What!?" He demanded, slightly flustered.

"Nothing, it's just- you're really cute... I don't like goodbyes either so let's just say I'll see you soon."

"Then, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Takumi." And her fingers slipped from his.


	6. Chapter 6

The Laws Of Love

Chapter 6

 _"Bound in an envelope, these words hide bittersweet longings."_

 _Dear Takumi,_

 _I know it's only been a day, but I wonder what it should be like when I see you again. How long do you think that will be? I do know how to survive without you, as I have done for fifteen years, but it seems odd to think of it that way. I'd rather survive_ with _you here. I guess beggers can't be choosers..._

 _Do you think we can persuade your father? I saw a glint in his eyes the other night, something that looked hurt and disappointed, as if he really didn't want to force me out of the castle... Do you think that could be possible? Please do think it through properly and don't ride it off as a trick of the light just because you see your father in the way that you see him. I'm not you, remember?_

 _I tried desperately last night to try and recall the time in which we met fifteen years ago, but I can't remember much. Just flashes of a purple flower and your blonde hair. I do vaguely recall you being my height which is extremely amusing to me as it wouldn't be the same to kiss you if you were my height now._

 _I really do wish I had something to remember you by, a physical item of the sorts... I guess my brain is preparing for the long run as I don't know how long it will be until I can see you again. I tend to conclude the worst things, you know?_

 _I do hope that palace isn't driving you insane and that you take it easy every once in a while. I can't have you die from over exhaustion, then what would I do? Take a breather every so often, okay?_

 _With love,_

 _Misaki_

Dear Misaki,

I understand what you mean about wishing you could survive with me there, as I feel the same way. It's good to know that you're finally being open about your feelings.

As for my father, I won't judge straight away, on your behalf, but I can't say that I trust him either. I'll keep an eye on the things he does, see if he sends me any hidden messages of the sorts. Did he really seem disappointed in his actions? That would be a first.

It seems awfully odd, but I can't remember anything about our first meeting either. Something is telling me that it isn't coming together properly... Maybe mother's memory is hazy and it never really happened that way. I'm fairly certain it did happen though, as I vaguely remember knowing a younger girl for about half a year. As for the height situation, all I am able to take from this is that you rather enjoy my kisses. And I am not going to be one to blame you.

You seem to have a hazy memory as well, as I gave you that picture of us by the river. It's in your desk drawer, remember? My gosh, you are getting old, Misaki.

As for the matter of time it will take till I see you again, I sincerely hope that the answer is not long. Try not to conclude the worse... but do not get your hopes up too high, as I can not promise anything.

The palace will probably drive me a little mental, as it always has, but if I've lasted this long, I don't see why it would faze me if I lasted a little longer. I won't die on you, Misaki, don't worry about that. And, for your personal knowledge, my breather is going to be drawing a portrait of you. I don't know if you know, but I rather enjoy art and you're the perfect thing to draw to ease my heart.

Don't you over work yourself either, missy. Look after yourself properly and remember that you're not alone in that house. Treat yourself every once in a while too, okay? I miss you.

With love,

Takumi

 _Dear Takumi,_

 _Your letter only just arrived this morning, a week after I sent mine. I didn't realize that mail took so long in the capital, or maybe it's just that the palace has so much mail that mine gets lost in there for a while before it reaches you. I didn't address it with my name, so hopefully no one has had the nerve to look through it. That wouldn't happen, would it?_

 _I found the picture you were talking about, and, for your information, I am not getting old! You're older than I am for a start so it's hardly fair of you to accuse me of such things._

 _You are quite the confident one, aren't you? So precariously dancing along the line of being somewhat of an arrogant prick I'd suggest. If it boosts your ego in any way, I apologise, but I do enjoy your kisses. That's why I don't complain when you shower so many of them on to me. Don't. Get. Cocky._

 _I do sometimes wonder if your mother's memory is inaccurate, but I've thought it over and she had been extremely descriptive. I don't think she would hand feed us lies either, she doesn't seem like that kind of person. And it must have happened, otherwise, how would she have known my mother's name? I suppose it could be in a palace record somewhere, but, even so, what use is that name to her if she did not know my mother? It's easy to say that I'm a tad confused with the whole situation._

 _I did not know that you enjoyed art, and I've been pondering whether you would actually be any_ good _at it. Take no offense, but you don't seem like much of an artist. Though, I suppose you could have been taught as a lesson at some point. And to think that you're drawing me! I had better look magnificent if you want to continue giving me your beloved kisses, I'll have you know._

 _I miss you terribly. Suzuna has gone on a school trip to a neighbouring city for a few weeks so it's awfully lonely at home. I've closed up the shop for the time being as, even though I can cook, I'm not nearly as skilled as Suzu and I would have to pull an all nighter every night just to get the food out. I really don't know how she does it every day and still goes to school..._

 _I hope to see you soon_

 _With love,_

 _Misaki_

Dear Misaki,

I'm sorry my replies are taking longer. Father has put a lot of work in my name and it's been hell juggling that and a good sleep schedule. It's already been a month since I've seen you, huh? Most sappy people would say that it feels like an eternity has passed, though in reality I feel like I can still feel you and your warmth bundled up in my arms in the garden, pitcure everything as though it were moments ago...

I am terribly confident, aren't I? But you seem to enjoy that challenge so I rather think I'll stick to it. Sorry to disappoint. And, don't worry, I'm going to get extremely cocky, after all, you did just admit that you wouldn't complain if I kept kissing you... No one spoke of a place where I could not kiss your body, my dear. A rather thrilling rule that you never set, wouldn't you say?

I will have you know that I am really rather skilled at art, but your portrait isn't going to be half as soothing as the real thing, nor half as gorgeous.

It is a shame that Suzuna has gone away, but I know you can find something to occupy yourself. Wash your clothes more often if it pleases you or swim in that very river. Just don't stress out and over think things too much.

With love,

Takumi

 _Dear Takumi,_

 _You must have really been swarmed with your work because though you mentioned being away for a month, it has now been two as I recieve this. I can't write for long as we're about to open up shop, but I need to know if you still love me. As a comfort thing, I suppose._

 _P.S. No one ever did speak of a place on my body that was off limits._

 _With love,_

 _Misaki._

Dear Misaki,

I cannot write back any more, father is getting suspicious at the amount of letters I am suddenly writing and recieving. I love you unconditionally.

P.S. Though I cannot write back, I would like it if you could send one last letter for the time being.

With love,

Takumi

 _Dear Takumi,_

 _It is a shame to hear that you cannot reply. I figured someone would catch on and I understand why you have to stop. Does it faze you to know that this is the sixteenth time I've re-written this? I didn't quite know what to say except that I love you too and I miss you._

 _With love,_

 _Misaki_

He read every letter they had exchanged thoroughly and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he put them back in Takumi's desk drawer.

"I'm sorry I had to do all this to you, son... I'm not really all that you think I am... I am going to set things straight..."


	7. Chapter 7

The Laws Of Love

Chapter 7

 _"I'm sorry it took so long for others to decide that our life could continue."_  
 _"Darkness lies in unexpected places."_

6 Months Later

The thunder cackled and the lightning split across the sky, as if to keep him awake for longer. He sighed and draped his arm over his eyes, wishing he were wrapping his arms around her waist instead, pulling the warmth of her sleeping body closer... But he hadn't talked or seen or heard to her for months. _"I love you. Sometimes the right thing doesn't feel right until it's over. Let's just say see you soon..."_ He had gone over her words every night for six months, tossing and turning and losing sleep. He missed her terribly...

"Don't be absurd, Patricia, you've put him through enough!" Yu's voice echoed through the hall. Takumi sat up. What was he on about?

"Not quite, Yu. The capital is being separated from the outsiders and that's final."

"You won't live long enough to see it." Yu spat.

"What, you think I'm actually _sick_? How naive." Takumi's eyes widened. "I'm separating those two and that's final. Don't argue with me and keep playing the role you were given."

"It's a shame that the boy has so much trust in you, you bitter old lier."

"Now, now, play nice, dear."

"Good riddance, Patricia." Takumi scrambled out of bed and quietly opened his door, catching his father on his way down the marble staircase.

"Father?" He whispered and Yu spun around, eyes wide. He signalled for Takumi to follow him and he did so without question, finding himself in Yu's study.

"How much did you hear?" He asked gently, seeming so much more like the father he had once known.

"Enough." Takumi replied, casting his eyes downwards.

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I can't explain why your mother is doing this, not right now... You need to pack your things and go to her," Yu sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Stay with her, Takumi. Because when Patricia cuts the ties between the outskirts, you'll never be able to see her again.

"I don't understand-,"

"You will in time, my boy. Now go. Go before your mother realizes."

"Thank you, Father." He made to leave the study.

"Takumi?" Yu murmured. "When you learn the truth about your mother... remember that she loved you so much that it drove her insane... As do I. I've never stopped loving you, my boy. Remember that." Takumi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out for a moment.

"I will... Goodbye, Father." He caught his eyes once more and held their gazes for a moment before leaving the study. He made his way swiftly and silently to his bedroom, packing all his necessiies in a carry on case and a shoulder bag before glancing at his bedroom one last time. Something felt so wrong about this rash decision, but if it meant choosing Misaki over the palace then he'd choose her a million times over. "So long." He whispered to the room that would no longer mean anythinng to him.

~o~

Despite the lateness of the situation, Takumi highly doubted that Misaki would mind. If she was as sleepless as he was, then she'd be relieved, he would hope, to see him. He made his way through the back meadows and arrived at the river. He clambered over the hill and down the old dirt path that led right to the gate of Misaki's small back garden. He took a breath and knocked on the back door that led to the laundry room. It took about half a minute before he saw her for the first time in six months. She had her hair down and was dressed in a singlet and long white pajama pants, her eyes wide as she stared out of the back door at his figure. She froze for a momet before opening the door. He smiled at her shyly.

"Hi-," She had wrapped her arms around him before he could finish his sentence, knocking him back slightly with the force of her hug. He wrapped his arms around her in return and they stayed like that, silently embracing each other without the need for words. Though she had at one point had so much prepared to say to hm, now that he was here her mind was blank. He tipped her head back with his fingers and kissed her with such bittersweet feelings. His fingers wove through her hair as he had been waiting to do for half a year and cradled the back of her head. Her hands travelled up the front of his shirt and rested there, gripping the thin material as though her life depended on it. It was sweet and slow and filled with such longing and love that when they broke apart, Misaki looked no where else besides his eyes. They shone bright in the light of the laundry behind them.

"You're drenched." That was her choice of words after six months of separation!? Takumi laughed and touched his forehead to hers.

"It's good to see you too." He grinned. Misaki blushed.

"I-wha-? I didn't mean it like it!" She hit his chest lightly with her fist. "Gosh... you knew that... I missed you too, you know?"

"I know," He chuckled. "It's just fun to tease you."

"Does this mean that you're staying here now?" She asked, gesturing to his luggage. She felt it was better to let any nagging questions subside for now and just enjoy being with him.

"Only if you let me." Misaki laughed this time.

"I'm not going to leave you like an abandoned child, Takumi. Come in." She took one of his bags and closed the laundry door behind him. "As you know...," She trailed off as they reached the top of the stairs. She opened her bedroom door for him and him in before shutting the door. "We only have two rooms." She set his bag down as his hand came up to cup her cheek. He walked her back towards the bed, one arm aroud her waist, a loving smile upon his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way... Shall we test if there really _is_ no place on your body that I can't kiss?"

"I'd like to see you try." She giggled as he tumbled onto her bed, catching her on top of him.

"Oh, I'll try."

~o~

Misaki rolled over, her eyes fluttering open. Takumi was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back hunched over, staring out of the sliding doors that led to her small balcony. The storm had not ceased in any way and the rain continued to lash against the glass. She sat up and shuffled over to him, his shirt hanging loosely on her slim figure as she placed her hand timidly on his bare back.

"Takumi?" She breathed quietly, resting her forehead on the back of his shoulder as her fingers threaded through his as it gripped the side of the bed. "Are you thinking about the palace?" Takumi sighed and ran his free hand through his tousled locks.

"I just don't understand what anyone in that place wants me to believe any more..." He trailed off and Misaki leaned her head over his shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Just believe in what _you_ think is right." She whispered, pulling back to sit on her knees. He didn't move for a moment but eventually he turned around and swept his hand through her hair.

"You sitting in my shirt is extremely distracting, you know?"

" _Takumi_." She warned gently. She knew too well that he was avoiding something.

"It's rather enticing." Misaki sighed and slipped back under the blankets, turning away from him. If he was going to be this way, then she was going to ignore him. "Oh, come on, Misaki..." He joined her under the blankets and rolled her around to face him as she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to keep up her act. He began to kiss down her jawline and she grumbled.

"Stop it," She murmured tiredly, pushing at his shoulder with her hand.

"Distract me." He whispered into the silence. Misaki opened her eyes and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You're being a child, Takumi. Stop it." She warned. "If not you're willing to talk about whatever happened at the palace then so be it. But I'm not sleeping with you so you can avoid your problems. That's not how it works I'm afraid." She removed her hand from his mouth and looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you understand?" His eyes looked slightly empty but he laughed gently.

"You sound like my mother, not my girlfriend." Misaki swept his hair back behind his ears.

"Your eyes flickered." She murmured.

"What are you on about?"

"When you mentioned your mother... Did something happen to her?" He swallowed a lump in his throat, shrugging.

"I don't really know... All I know is I can't trust her any more... not after what I heard." She was beginning to think that she was straying into dangerous territory.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Takumi explained to Misaki what he had overheard Patricia saying and Misaki blinked. "W.. Why do people want us separated so badly?"

"I don't know but we have to find out."

"We haven't done anything wrong, have we?" Misaki asked worriedly as Takumi thumbed her cheek, shaking his head.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. Stop fretting. We'll figure this out, okay?" She bit her tongue. " _Misaki_."

"Okay, fine! Just- let's go back to sleep." She murmured, burying her face into his chest, her legs twining with his.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her hair. Misaki hummed tiredly.

"I love you too..."

 _Hey guys. Sorry this took a few days to upload. I've had a bit of a major writer's block on this story. It's a situation where I know what I want to happen but one character is holding me back. Sorry if the next one takes a little while (Shouldn't be more than a week at the max) but that's just how it is at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And, as always, please R &R, it means the world to me._

 _Xx SweetsPricess-Sama_


End file.
